


Санта Муэрте

by fierce_cripple



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Санта Муэрте, очевидно, благоволит безумцам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Санта Муэрте

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел "Сказок со счастливым концом", которые живут по этой ссылке: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4648980

_– Почему они гоняются за тобой?  
– Понятия не имею.  
– Да ладно тебе! Должна быть причина!  
– О, причин куча.  
Я просто не знаю, какая именно._

Дорога жёлтого кирпича пролегает через Техас. Соло сентиментально привязывается к плимуту, и это играет на руку остальным: из-за руля «детки» он вылезает неохотно, но сегодня всё же уступает управление Илье. Швы Наполеон снял неделей раньше, но желание проверять заживающий шрам каждый день никуда не делось, как будто от наблюдения он должен бледнеть быстрее. На заднем сидении Габи свернулась в какой-то невообразимой позе, которая только ей и по силам, последний городок был двое суток назад, палящее солнце гонится за ними.

За ними гонятся разведслужбы трёх стран.

Илья всё делает размеренно и внимательно, он сам – острие, сосредоточение, максимальная эффективность. Наполеон закидывает ноги на приборную панель, и в косом взгляде Ильи есть что-то помимо осуждения и раздражения, возможно, это зависть: у него бы не получилось расположиться так комфортно. Соло делает комфортным любое место, в котором находится. Иногда спутникам везёт, и тогда он делает его комфортным для окружающих тоже.

Иногда для того, чтобы обеспечить комфорт окружающим, ему достаточно заткнуться – но в таких случаях он не предпринимает никаких попыток это сделать.

В полусотне миль от Эль-Пасо «детка» сообщает, что не хочет никуда ехать, и замирает памятником американскому автопрому. Илья раздражённо хлопает дверцей и выходит наружу, закидывает руки за голову и давит на шею, вправляя позвонки. Наполеон со вздохом объясняет проснувшейся от грохота Габи, что их русский друг сегодня не в духе, и пока она трёт глаза, собираясь лезть под капот, Соло присоединяется к Илье. Он достаёт две сигареты, прикуривает обе и одну отдаёт, не глядя – ему уже давно не надо видеть, чтобы знать, какое у Курякина лицо, он мог бы составить карту его эмоций, так легко они сменяют друг друга. Илья плохой актёр и плохой шпион. Солдат был бы хороший. Но, видимо, в солдаты не пошёл потому же, почему теперь торчит воплощённой укоризной посреди трассы в Техасе: подчиняемость стремится к нулю.

Соло это нравится, потому что так они становятся немного ближе друг к другу. Гораздо ближе, чем касаясь друг друга плечами, пока Габи гремит инструментами.

– Чего нервничаешь, большевик?

Илья постукивает пальцем по бедру, чуть выше шрама, медлит с ответом, но в итоге говорит прямо:

– Почему вы двое решили, что в Мексике нас не найдут?

Наполеон удивлённо вскидывает брови:

– Найдут, – и тянется к чужому уху, заговорщицки шепча, – но не нас.

Илья вздрагивает от горячего дыхания, злится ещё больше, хотя уже не ясно, на кого, и отбрасывает сигарету, затаптывая огонёк, ни разу не затянувшись. Габи захлопывает капот и молча поднимает большой палец вверх. За руль садится Соло. Им кажется, что бегут они с рождения, и всё чаще закрадывается мысль о том, что вечно бежать не получится.

Илья тянется к радио, и машину заполняет голос Нины Симон. Габи опирается локтями на спинки передних кресел и подаётся вперёд, подпевая: «I said he was too good to me, how am I ever get along now, so close he stood to me...» Наполеон вдавливает педаль газа: Габи поколдовала и теперь «детка» разгоняется быстрее. Илья косится на них обоих, но в конце концов откидывает голову назад и съезжает по сидению вниз, прикрывая глаза.

К концу дня они не без развлечений в виде стрельбы по движущимся мишеням пересекают мексиканскую границу.

***

От них ожидают, что они двинутся вглубь материка, отправятся в Мехико или Рио-Гранде, и они оправдывают ожидания, чтобы затем сделать петлю и отправиться вдоль границы к тихому океану.

По-испански говорит только Соло, но этого им достаточно, чтобы двигаться дальше без особых проблем. В Пуэрто Пеньяско они снимают один на всех номер в мотеле, и Соло притаскивает туда проститутку, которая представляется как Муэрте – её пальцы украшают бесчисленные кольца с черепами, тёмные глаза таят насмешку и злое веселье, горящее огнём при взгляде на Курякина. Соло называет её святой, и Габи давится пивом, когда слышит это, но Илья не замечает ничего, глядя на Наполеона тяжело и смутно. Тот ловит этот взгляд и купается в нём, выныривая только чтобы поддержать беседу. С Муэртой он говорит долго, и от испанской речи начинают чесаться барабанные перепонки и костяшки пальцев. Габи уходит проветриться, но Илья определённо намерен остаться в номере, и Наполеон, как ни странно, совсем ничего не имеет против. Муэрте уходит ближе к утру, так и не перейдя от разговоров к делу, и, закрыв за ней дверь, Соло шагает прямо к сидящему на стуле Курякину. Тот смотрит только в его лицо, и когда Наполеон останавливается перед ним, скрещивая руки на груди, глядит на него снизу вверх, молча и почти без вызова.

– У нас мало времени, – говорит наконец Наполеон.

– На что?

– На всё.

Соло склоняется, не расцепляя рук, и накрывает своими губами сухой рот Ильи. Тот теперь – средоточие пульса и жара в этой единственной точке соприкосновения, и Наполеон проскальзывает языком внутрь, желая утвердиться в своём праве сделать это. Илья отвечает ему рвано, почти грубо, пока не поднимается на ноги, роняя стул, и не сжимает напряжённые плечи мозолистыми пальцами, перехватывая инициативу.

Когда плечи Соло расслабляются, когда Илья отрывается от его губ и молча смотрит в глаза, между ними не остаётся непрояснённых вопросов.

Габи застаёт их именно в такой неловкой позе и оценивает ситуацию быстро, почти сразу отправляясь в крохотную ванную с битой плиткой и грязным зеркалом. Соло готов поклясться, что когда она проходит мимо них, на её губах играет удовлетворённая улыбка.

Времени действительно очень мало.

***

– Муэрте сказала, что в Росарито много фанатиков, – говорит Наполеон за завтраком, и Габи кивает, прожёвывая яичницу.

– Значит, едем в Росарито, – просто отвечает она, и Илья переводит взгляд на неё, откладывая приборы.

– О каких фанатиках идёт речь?

– Санта Муэрте, – говорит Габи, и у Ильи неожиданно сводит челюсть от этих слов.

– Святая смерть, – эхом вторит Соло. – Человеческие жертвоприношения. Нам нужны трупы, которых никто не хватится. И легенда. В портовом городе достаточно преступных группировок, чтобы нам её обеспечить.

– Украдём несколько свежих покойников, и культисты решат, что их подношение забрала сама Белая. Двухметровый здоровяк, здоровяк поменьше и хрупкая девочка. Свежие.

– И зачем нам это?

– Это наши билеты к свободе, – мечтательно говорит Наполеон, и Илья решил бы, что они просто сошли с ума, если бы не месяцы в замкнутом пространстве с этими двумя, породившие такой уровень взаимопонимания, при котором лишние вопросы действительно не требуются.

Хотя возможно, безумие всего лишь передаётся воздушно-капельным путём, и он слишком долго дышал с ними одним отравленным воздухом.

Это не важно.

***

Пока они творят легенду в режиме реального времени, ввязываясь в разборки перевозчиков колумбийского кокаина в качестве третьей стороны, на их след выходят русские, американцы и англичане. Время летит с такой скоростью, будто и у него под капотом поработала Габи. Уходя из-под носа мексиканских головорезов, они чувствуют себя живее, чем когда-либо.

Санта Муэрте, очевидно, благоволит безумцам, и подходящих кандидатов они находят уже через два дня после масштабной перестрелки к северу от Росарито. Илья хмуро смотрит на алтарь, пока Соло, брезгливо морщась, прикидывает сходства в комплекции. Габи закуривает, и Курякин отмирает, указывая на топорный рисунок с тремя с трудом узнаваемыми лицами:

– И что это значит?

– Что изобилием жертвоприношений мы обязаны только самим себе. Смотри, как они хотят нашей смерти, – отвечает Габи, выдыхая дым, забивающий начавший уже распространяться запах разложения, и Наполеон продолжает за неё, скидывая пиджак и закатывая рукава рубашки.

– Невежливо заставлять их ждать, не правда ли?

Габи остаётся на побережье к югу от трейлерпарка Марвиста: она могла бы угнать один из них, но такие следы им оставлять нельзя. Илья и Наполеон быстро свозят тела к ней, и когда они замирают над своими дублёрами тремя неподвижными фигурами, солнце бьёт им в спины. Длинные тени медленно ползут по жертвам. Беглецы наконец понимают, насколько они близки к выходу из игры.

Первым с места сдвигается Соло.

– Илья, насколько ты готов шагнуть в дивный новый мир?

Курякин смотрит на него пугающе спокойно, будто не понимает, о чём идёт речь. Однако по следующим словам становится ясно, что понимает он абсолютно всё.

– Всегда готов, – бормочет он по-русски, и продолжает уже громче, говоря по-английски без тени акцента. – Полностью.

– Тогда тебе придётся расстаться с часами. Надень их на этого парня.

Соло чуть сдвигает кисть самого большого тела носком туфли. Илья мучительно хмурится. Время уже практически осязаемо. В конце концов он расстёгивает ремешок и опускается на колено. Наполеон отворачивается к океану. Когда главный элемент маскировки надёжно закреплён, Соло продолжает:

– Габи, с тебя кольцо.

– А с тебя? – насмешливо спрашивает она, стягивая безделушку с выведенным из строя жучком с пальца.

– А я никогда не отличался особой сентиментальностью, – странно тихо отвечает Наполеон. – Так что будем считать, что с меня плимут.

Они усаживают дублёров в машину и поливают их бензином. Честь сжечь их прошлое отводится Габи, она щёлкает зажигалкой и медлит пару секунд, прежде чем бросить её в открытое окно.

Когда пламя вспыхивает и жадно скрывает от глаз всё, что находится внутри машины, они туда уже не смотрят.

Они смотрят на океан, на едва различимую линию горизонта и закатное солнце, медленно скрывающееся за ней. Когда кольцо Габи раскалённым клеймом опоясывает чужой палец, когда руль плимута оплавляется в уродливое, ломаное колесо, когда часы Ильи останавливаются, и по стеклу, защищающему циферблат, ползёт кривая трещина – тогда начинается их новый отсчёт.

Начинается новое путешествие.


End file.
